Taken
by Odyssion
Summary: [Missing scene from Tsuzuki’s dream in 5th manga: yaoi, lime, rape] Tsuzuki can’t believe that Tatsumi could just stand and watch him be taken...


**Taken**

_Disclaimer:_ This is a purely non-profit story for entertainment purposes only. The characters of Yami no Matsuei belong to their respective owners.

_Author's Notes:_ Yaaay, my first YNM fic! I know some of the events don't directly coincide with the manga, but I like the way this turned out so I'm keeping it. I was disappointed when nothing happened, and I guess I like abusing Tsuzuki, and this is the result (Muraki's a sexy creep). Comments, please!

* * *

**Taken**

Overpowering. It was all so overpowering… all the sensations, the echoes, the very air…

His body was still rigid, and no matter how much his mind screamed for him to move, to run away, to push **him** away, he couldn't save himself. Couldn't pry away from Muraki's hands, hands that were exploring, pleasuring, invading…

He watched as if from afar as Muraki melded his body into positions of his choosing. He had been kissed all over, kissed and touched and licked and bitten…

First he had been kneeling, his head forced back and his hair caught in a death grip as the doctor had shoved himself down Tsuzuki's throat, pushing his head up and down along his length. Muraki had not come in his mouth, but instead had pulled out and forced Tsuzuki onto his back, where he had parted his legs and shoved his saliva-coated member into the shinigami without so much as stretching him first.

He couldn't even scream at the excruciating pain, couldn't blink out the tears in his eyes. All he could do was let them fall as he was taken over and over and over again.

He wished it had ended there. He would've perhaps had some semblance of dignity at the end of that. But Muraki was merciless, wanting to take him in every way possible. Tsuzuki had ridden the doctor while sitting down. He had been taken while on his stomach. He had been taken while standing up. When finally he was forced down on his hands and knees, and Muraki was pumping into him so hard he thought his head would burst, he finally found his voice to scream out a hoarse "Noo!" before he felt the hot seed being poured into him, and the stinging pain that was left when Muraki unceremoniously pulled out of him. He was a slick, dripping mess. Sweat had plastered his hair to his face, and his tears had long since been dried up.

The worst part of all was that he could always see Tatsumi, standing just at the edge of his vision and simply watching. His face never betrayed anything, and he never uttered a word. It was only when Muraki took him for the final time that he saw something flicker across Tatsumi's face – something akin to the stricken look he used to wear while they were still partners, when Tsuzuki was a puddle of blood and tears. He felt that way now; it was no wonder Tatsumi did too.

Muraki left the room with no more than a click of the door closing behind him. Tsuzuki was still rooted to the spot, every fibre of his being sore and shaken. Unbidden, the tears returned in a rush of dizziness. He heard quick footsteps heading towards him, and Tatsumi caught him before he fell over.

The other shinigami took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Tsuzuki's eyes. He almost tenderly brushed the matted hair out of Tsuzuki's face, and took off his jacket to wrap around the other's naked body. Tsuzuki winced as Tatsumi shifted his body to cradle him in his arms.

For many long moments they sat like that. Whenever Tsuzuki shivered, Tatsumi would reassuringly pat his back and kiss his damp hair. He couldn't understand… Tatsumi had a penchant for money, that was very well known, but he would never play dirty for it. Tsuzuki had loved this man, cared about him, even after he had left him. He had trusted him more than almost anybody.

"Why?" he asked quietly. "Did I hurt you that much? Was I such a pain to you?"

"Yes," Tatsumi answered, but his grip never wavered. "Yes… but you looked so beautiful while you were being taken."

"I'm sorry," Tsuzuki said. "I'm sorry I ever existed."

"I'm sorry too," Tatsumi replied, still holding on to Tsuzuki tightly. "I'm sorry I can't make you happy, and I'm sorry you won't die."

With that, he pulled out a dagger and plunged it into Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki only had time to gasp in shock as blood spurted forth in torrents.

"This is all I can do for you. Dr. Muraki will be back to do the rest. Goodbye, Tsuzuki."

The dark-haired shinigami sat bolt upright, waking from his nightmare. He was surprised to find that his cheeks were curiously moist with freshly-shed tears.

**END**

**

* * *

**


End file.
